Our current HPRI R01 is examining the cost-effectiveness of two evidence-based health promotion interventions for older workers, whose participation in the workforce is anticipated to increase by 60% between now and 2015. The proposed study will build upon and expand our ongoing and completed work to explore its potential for translation. We will use the RE-AIM model as a guiding framework for our work (Glasgow et al., 1999). This model assesses five dimensions: Reach, Efficacy, Adoption, Implementation and Maintenance that can operate at both the individual and clinic, organization, or community level and interact to determine the public health or population-based impact of a program or policy. The proposed activities will enable us to learn how to enhance translation of these programs, including ways to package and market programs and address barriers and facilitators to adoption, implementation, and maintenance. We will conduct focus groups with participants in both of our study arms (COACH and RealAge) to learn more about the processes that impact behavior change in each treatment condition. Five participant focus groups will be conducted. Four will be conducted with high vs. low users in each intervention arm and one will be conducted with persons who contacted us about participation and decided not to follow through. We will also conduct a web-based survey with a random sample of staff over the age of 40 who never contacted us about study participation to assess their degree of interest in either of the two interventions or in other health promotion opportunities at UIC. Key informant interviews will be conducted with Human Resource (HR) staff and high-level UIC managers to explore the possibilities for large scale implementation of the interventions within UIC that would be supported and maintained by the University. Finally, key informant interviews and a systematic survey will be conducted with business leaders and businesses in the greater Chicago area to explore the characteristics of existing health promotion efforts for older workers, the attractiveness of the COACH and RealAge interventions, and facilitators and barriers to the adoption, implementation, and maintenance of the COACH and RealAge programs and other programs like them. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]